fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Panda Lord
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Panda Lord! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dragon Blaze.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 20:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Dragon Blaze Magic is not happeing, the ability to summon dragons with marbles? No. Please, if you plan to make any magic here, run it by Perchan first before you do anything like that. You are new, so please read ALL the links in the welcome message. Welcome to fanon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:29, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I just told you that a magic that summons dragons is forbidden. Do not ask Perchan to make one. What I meant was that if you get any other ideas for magic, then ask her to make sure it's on track. Go read the links and rules. please. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:08, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Is Yaku a child you made? If so, no. If you want someone young that can fight they have to be around Wendy's age -- 12-13. And even then, they can only be moderately skilled. Notice that Wendy isn't primarily useful in fights against anyone that matters. 19:52:02 Thu No Absolutely not. Summoning dragons is explicitly forbidden in this wiki, because it is too overpowered. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 23:09, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Demon Slayers and Devil Slayers are considered to be distinct things until Hiro reveals more. And because we don't know much about them right now, we're going to restrict Devil Slayers. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:56, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Psychics don't worry I'm only asking to make one, well not so much as make as have it be the magic of a character I've already made who has no revealed main magic yet her name is Kali Etorkizuna if you could help me out a bit with understanding what exactly falls into the category of spells for this magic I would appreciate it (I'm not too familiar with parapsychology, beyond ghosts & ESP) also on talk pages, if you could remember to either hit the signature button or put four of these: ~ that would help others reply to your stuff easier Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:25, December 4, 2013 (UTC) right, I think there may've been some miscommunication between us about the mage bit, but never mind it thanks for the link now, with Psychic Magic, would one still be able to use other spells while using Astral Projection? anyways, list of abilities listed that I would like for Kali to be able to use (telekinesis already included & fortune telling basically counting for any prediction related abilities): Transvection, Apporation, Faith Healing & limited Pyrokenisis could there also be some form of induced hallucination caused (in others) through Psychic Magic? Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:21, December 5, 2013 (UTC) sure as long as you use it properly, and while i appreciate your generosity, you dont have to pay people back when asking for permission. [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 23:05, February 4, 2014 (UTC) yeah, go ahead, though bringing up fairness is unneccessary, far as I'm concerned I'm pretty sure there are users on this wiki that have asked to use something of mine and I haven't asked to use something of theirs and vice versa (probably not many, but on this wiki everyone likes to share (providing it wasn't something originally designed to be completely unique)) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:13, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Psychic Magic Can I possibly use this Magic for one of my Dark Mage Characters in the future? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 00:58, October 26, 2015 (UTC)